The instant invention relates generally to high chair attachments and more specifically it relates to an improved feeding tray for a high chair.
Numerous high chair attachments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include feeding trays that are attachable thereto which prevent children from overturning food. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,684,100; 3,143,374 and 4,606,576 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.